Symbol For Infinity
by bellesexual
Summary: He said she looked 'balmy'. What on Earth did that mean? Spoiler alert for S8!  UPDATED with tags every episode from S8 containing Tiva scenes. Just what is behind the flirting and the fighting? *INSPARATION GONE, MAY DO A COMPANION FIC IN THE FUTURE*
1. Spider and the Fly

**A/N: This is an insight to a scene from 'Spider and the Fly', the first episode of season 8. I don't know if it is the NCIS withdrawal talking, but Tiva seemed different in this scene. Is it just me, or has Tony giving Ziva new nicknames, fantasising about her sunbathing, possibly naked, and complimenting her smell in more words than 'you smell nice' taken it a little too far for co-workers? Or has what happened in Paris made them 'friends with benefits'? Well, the more Tiva the better! This will be an insight following Tiva throughout season 8, hopefully with a chapter for each episode.**

"Hello, Tony. I'm back!" Ziva David crooned cheerfully as she strolled into the almost empty bullpen. Maybe it was because she was in a good mood, or maybe she was just happy to be home, but either way, her cheery smile lit up the room on what appeared to be a rather bleak day in Washington DC.

"Well, hello, Little Miss Sunshine State. And don't you look balmy." Tony DiNozzo smiled half-heartedly at his partner. The comment may have been simple, unemotional, but that was his way. He didn't let people see his emotions unless he wanted to. And right now, he was feeling relieved that Ziva was home. But he knew that Ziva was the one person who saw through him, and this time he hoped she would read the subtext of his statement.

"I do not know what 'balmy' means but I assume it is not good." She had to admit, even with Tony, that she had been expecting something a little more...friendly. But why had she expected that? She had been setting herself up for failure.

"Well, just because I was alone, manning the fort, handling Gibbs solo, while you've been strolling around South Beach, why would I feel the need to say anything negative?" Tony regretted his words a little. They made him sound envious and self-absorbed, and if he knew anything about women, it was that those two qualities were the two worst you could find in a man.

"Because you are you." _And you are perfect the way you are, _she thought to herself. She observed him enough to see the way he doubted himself, his strength, his ability. "Besides, I was working the entire time."

He laughed sarcastically_. _"Ha!"

"'Ha' what?"

"Working." He shook his head. "How about those tan lines?"

Ziva nodded and smiled. This was the Tony DiNozzo she knew. For the first time in a while, they could have one of their trademark 'conversations' where they basically took turns baiting each other. Tony would make a remark that most women would find slightly offensive from a man they work with, and as a comeback Ziva would hook his curiosity and leave him hanging. "Where do you think you're looking?" she asked, smiling.

"Does it even matter?"

"Well, actually, yes it does. And I can assure you I do not have any tan lines." _Snap the trap. _She had him there. His head was now clouded with images of her. He was away on some far off planet.

"Oh. So you did lay in the sun."

"Yes I did, actually, this morning before my flight. And I came up with something case-related prior to my departure." Ziva tried to ignore his dreamy state of mind as she walked over to him, focusing on their work. But of course, he didn't, and she couldn't help but flinch when she saw his nostrils flare and heard sniffing noises.

"Mm. You smell like ocean and Shea butter," Tony said, eyes shut, trapped in a fantasy. She had the urge to slap him, but she didn't. She was too shocked at that unexpected comment. He opened his glistening emerald eyes and they looked at each other for a moment. Maybe things were back to normal for them.

_Later, in the now empty bullpen, Ziva is at her computer..._

Click. Click. Tap tap tap. The only sounds came from Ziva's fingers hitting the keys and buttons on her computer as she did case work. She was almost finished, and planned to go home for the night when she was done, and then a thought hit her as she remembered the conversation she had had with Tony that afternoon.

"_Well, hello, Little Miss Sunshine State. And don't you look balmy."_

Balmy. What on Earth did that word mean? Now that she had thought of it, it was eating away at the back of her mind when she pushed it away to make room for case work.

She hit the URL bar and typed in , entering in 'balmy' for a definition.

**balm·y**

–adjective, balm·i·er, balm·i·est.

1. mild and refreshing; soft; soothing: balmy weather.

2. having the qualities of balm; aromatic; fragrant: balmy leaves.

3. producing balm: balmy plants; a balmy shrub.

4. Informal . crazy; foolish; eccentric.

Mild and refreshing, soft, soothing, aromatic, fragrant, crazy, foolish, eccentric. Is this what Tony had meant to tell her? Maybe she had been too quick to assume that what he said was a bad thing. He had complimented her. She had her reasons for not thinking it was a compliment. He didn't compliment anyone that often.

"OK, I admit my word choice wasn't great," Tony muttered from behind Ziva. She was startled by him, but did not move.

"I agree," she replied.

"Maybe 'radiant' would be a better substitute." He grinned at her, not daring to say she was beautiful.

Ziva didn't know what it was, but something was different about Tony. He was letting her past that shield just a little more, but it was making a huge difference. Give it time, who knows where it would take them.

**A/N: Stay tuned for more and please review!**


	2. Worst Nightmare

**A/N: OK, I lied, I am gonna do a short chapter on "Worst Nightmare". But it will be short. The episode itself did not have a Tiva scene as such, but they were together a LOT, and there was a scene where they went in an alley together where they didn't show their conversation. Reviews would be good and a chapter for "Short Fuse" will be written soon. I am watching it as we speak—well, as I write. OMG I think Abby has an iPad.**

Ziva had been right—things with her and Tony were certainly back to their normal selves. Their usual playful antics were more evident than ever, especially after all Gibbs' drama with the Reynosa cartel had worn off. It seemed as if both of them had come to realise just how much they had been through together, and they were close because of it. It didn't have to be the big things, just everyday cases and seeing each other of a morning, fresh and bright and happy. But not this morning. Ziva, after a night of tossing and turning in her empty bed, had not fallen asleep until the small hours of the morning and was now tired and grouchy.

She leant against a wall fiddling with her earring as she watched McGee showed interns around the bullpen. She never liked interns; they made their jobs more difficult, teaching and explaining everything. She heard Tony's footsteps clearly as he sauntered up behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked casually. "Are we being replaced by a younger model?"

"I _am _a younger model," she snapped, still looking at the interns.

"If that was intended to hurt me, you have succeeded."

Tony left Ziva's established personal bubble as he didn't think it a good idea to be near her when she was in such a nasty mood.

"Tony, Ziva, take the back alley," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, you're with me."

They did as they were told and ran down the back alley, guns at the ready.

"Are you mad at me?" Tony asked Ziva in a low voice.

"Why would you ask that? If I was mad at you, you wouldn't be asking, you'd know."

Tony said nothing.

"I just...didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she explained.

"Got busy, did ya?" he asked with a cheeky, lopsided grin.

"No! Tony, I am single and have been single for several months now."

That was not quite the response Tony had been expecting. In all honesty, Ziva hadn't really been expecting it either. But she didn't show it.

"Why do you looked so surprised?" she asked him.

"Well, you know, you're you, and...um..."

She spun on her toes and grabbed hold of his jaw. "Stop 'ah-uming' and spit it out."

"OK, but first will you please let go of me?"

She took a step back and nodded. By now the two had discovered that there was nothing crime-scene-like to discover where they were headed.

"You want the truth? I'm surprised because frankly, you're a very attractive woman with a whole boatload of personality and lots of great qualities and a man hasn't scooped you up."

Ziva's beautiful brown eyes lit up. "Did it ever occur to you that I am single by choice?"

Tony's heart sank a little, subconsciously. "No, but—"

"Well, I am not, it's just the men who would 'scoop me up' are the wrong kind of people. Things were different when I was younger but now I am in it for the long run. I have said it before; I came to NCIS to settle down, and now that I am an American citizen, I have every right to do just that."

Tony chuckled.

"What?"

"'When you were younger'," he said. "Ziva, you're still young. You've got plenty of time to settle down and find a family. Don't forget to live life while you still can."

Ziva looked at him. "That is actually really good advice, Tony."

"Don't sound so shocked."

"You're not usually the one to go to when it comes to living life to the full."

"Look, all I'm saying is, you can plan as far ahead as you want, but life is never going to go exactly the way you want it to."

Ziva smiled in agreement. "You know, I have realised something: we are supposed to be finding Mason and instead we are talking about life plans and relationships."

"We always do get a little off topic, don't we?" He looked at her from head to toe.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him back in the direction of the car so they could meet up with Gibbs and McGee.

Ziva felt like a new person after a good night sleep and was reading to get cracking on their current case. The interns were still around, which was a bit of a downer, but McGee seemed to finally understand Tony's love of patronising the probies.

She also felt a new magnetic connection to her partner, and he seemed to be feeling it too. Almost all day, they were practically stuck at the hip. Ziva just hoped for her sake that nobody noticed and got the wrong idea about them.

She didn't quite feel the power of their magnetism until they had to part to let McGee through. Then, in one swift, smooth motion, they had stepped right back together. It was like their bodies were in sync. Ziva didn't know what this was or why it was happening now, but she liked it.

**A/N: That was a bit rushed but I hope it was OK. Short Fuse chapter is running a little behind because I wrote this one so late. I will write it ASAP.**


	3. Short Fuse

**A/N: It will be short! Don't say I didn't warn you! Also I changed the dialogue a bit.**

"I don't get it," Tony said confusedly as he stood behind his partner in the observation room. "How can a girl like her be into a guy like him? She's hot."

He leaned up against the wall beside them, using his arm for support. Their faces were close, their bodies even closer. Now that he had lifted his arm, she could faintly smell his cologne.

Ziva snorted. "Hardly, Tony. And I'll have you know that not all women like only young men with ridiculously large muscles and no personality. I find certain older men..." she shivered as his cool, peppermint-scented breath sent tingles up her spine. "Attractive," she finished, slowing her heartbeat.

"Oh, really?" he said, cocking his head to the side. "How much older?"

She ignored him, crossing her arms over her chest. She was not going to answer that question.

"There's a reasonable age gap between us, Ziva."

"Tony, don't start."

"All I'm saying is that you should admit that you're attracted to me."

"Alright," she said, turning to face him directly. "But you first."

"Excuse me?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It is fun," she replied.

He looked around. "It never leaves this room."

Ziva held up her pinky.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Is this not an American custom? A Pinky Promise, yes?"

He nodded and curled his own little finger around hers, which was notably smaller.

"Alright, I find you attractive, Ziva David. Happy?"

"Thrilled," she whispered, walking away.

"Hey, what about me?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air.

Ziva turned around and lifted her shirt up a little, revealing a tiny digital recorder taped to her stomach.

"Tony, I just find you _irresistible," _she said playfully. "You tell anyone I said that, I'll okay this through the PA system."

Tony nodded and watched his partner leave, grinning. When she was gone, he pulled the pen from his shirt pocket. "Microphone hidden in a pen. Best purchase I ever made."

Ziva strolled into the bullpen early the next morning, McGee at her side, wearing a new hat on her head. A slightly more eccentric fashion statement than she would normally attempt, but nonetheless, a pleasant change. She took it off, placing it on her desk, as it was considered rude to wear a hat inside.

Tony grinned comically when he saw her. "Nice hat," he said, picking it up and placing it on his own head.

He started belting out Sinatra tunes as he pranced around the room. Each time Ziva came into his line of vision she would try to catch his eye, but she failed. Gibbs had been standing there almost the whole time, and wasn't sure that a head slap was going to cut it this time.

"DiNozzo!" he barked.

Tony snapped into an upright position, ripping the hat off his head and throwing it to Ziva like a Frisbee in one swift movement. She caught it perfectly.

Gibbs' bark was worse than his bite, so to speak, because he didn't do anything to Tony, other than threaten to chain him to his chair if he couldn't stop playing dress up with Agent David.

Only after he had sat back down did he realise that McGee had a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Wow, Tony, the camera really does add ten pounds," he said. "This is going on YouTube."

Tony got up to defend himself, but Gibbs stopped him.

"DiNozzo, you take one step and you won't leave that desk for a month, you hear me?"

"Yes, Boss," he muttered. He looked over at his partner, who was containing a laugh. "Enjoying yourself, David?"

"Oh yes, your public humiliation is very amusing. Easily the highlight of my day."

**A/N: Yeah, so that last scene was my own. Anyway, reviews would be nice.**


	4. Royals and Loyals

**A/N: Greetings Earthlings! Just watched Royals and Loyals, the ideas are swimming around in my head. Oh I do love when the writers make my job easy. When it comes to Tiva, there are three kinds: Type 1 is the hidden Tiva, when you have to look closely to really see it. Type 2 is deep Tiva, like Recoil, Truth or Consequences, Reunion, just off the top of my head. Type 3 (and my favourite type) is cute Tiva (e.g. Jetlag, Under Covers, Boxed In and most other episodes at the beginning or the end), and this episode was choc-full of it. BTW I know this isn't **_**exactly **_**how it happened but I didn't want it to be exact. Enjoy!**

_What else could her password be?_

Tony DiNozzo had been trying to hack his partner's email account for almost five minutes and had tried almost fifteen different passwords. He had no idea how he had managed to avoid the security alarms, but he disregarded that thought quickly and continued. He just wanted some dirt on this guy Ziva had met in Miami.

She had insisted several times now that they were simply friendsbut Tony didn't buy it. He pictured him, overly tan, buff, never wore a shirt and smelled like coconuts. Then again, Ziva had also insisted that she wasn't into that kind of guy. It was all very hard to figure out. Well, _she _was very hard to figure out.

The 'ding' of the elevator startled him and he jumped out of Ziva's chair before she saw him.

_Too late._

"What are you doing?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing, I was doing nothing," he stepped back, afraid of what might be coming next.

Ziva sat down at her own desk, throwing an angry glance at Tony when she felt the warmth of the seat.

"You've been trying to access my email!" she exclaimed.

"_How _did you know that?" he asked, bewildered.

"McGee installed a new security system on my desktop, very high tech by the way." She flashed McGee a grateful smile and he returned a smug one.

"You've been caught red-handed, Tony," he told his friend.

"What did you want with my email?" Ziva asked him.

"I wanted to know about your friend from Miami," he muttered.

"We are just friends."

"Men and women can be just friends, Tony."

"Really? Just out of curiosity, have you ever consulted Abby on that subject?"

"No, why?"

"Never mind. Look, just forget it, OK?"

"You're jealous." Now Ziva was the one looking smug. McGee just looked like someone watching a tennis match, his head bouncing from one side to another, waiting for the other person to say something.

But of course, before Tony could defend himself, Gibbs entered, slapping DiNozzo before he could do the same to McGee and telling his team to gear up.

Ziva leant up against some lockers next to Tony, who was fiddling around with things at his desk, waiting.

"You should apologise," she finally said.

"For what?" he asked innocently.

"For being you."

"Sweetheart, if I had a dollar for every time I did that I'd be rich."

_Sweetheart? _It was one thing for Tony to give McGee nicknames, but he hadn't called her that since they were undercover together, almost five years ago now.

_Sweetheart. Oops. _Tony hadn't meant to say that. It just kind of slipped out.

"Don't make me call you my Little Hairy Butt again, Tony," she warned, not being able to help smiling.

"How do you know I haven't shaved it? You did say it would be a 5/5 if I did."

"So you shaved to make me more attracted to you?" she teased.

"Is it working? I'm just getting that vibe from you." He was being sarcastic now.

Ziva said nothing.

Tony felt bad for the crap he had put Ziva through about her Miami friend. He decided to be a gentleman about it, although he still wasn't going to apologise.

He waited for the right time, so he didn't have to bring up the subject on his own. He decided the time she emailed him would be a good place.

"Is that your friend?"

Ziva looked at him. "As a matter of fact, yes."

"I'd sure like to meet him someday."

_That'd be interesting, _Ziva thought.

"Let me ask you something, Tony: if and when you meet my friend, and I do really mean _if, _what would you say?"

"Oh, well," he chuckled. "Be careful! Uh, handle with care. Contents: priceless."

She'd never admit it, but even the little compliments she got from him meant a lot to her, and even though he could be a royal pain, he meant a lot to her too.

She probably should have said thanks, in one form or another, but instead she just told him goodnight and left, knowing he was going to try and hack her email again. But she wasn't worried. She had her security system, and if that failed, she could think of plenty of ways to scare him into stopping.

**A/N: Was it OK? Please review! I'm not going to school tomorrow—I have a cold. Anyway, maybe reviews would make me feel a little better?**


	5. Dead Air

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait. Woo! I am in love with Dead Air! How good was it? Double points for the two (count 'em, TWO) Under Covers references, which ain't bad almost five years after it happened. Really looking forward to this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tony DiNozzo squinted through his binoculars to get a good look at his partner.

"She's playing herself from five years ago," Tim informed him. "Before she joined NCIS."

Tony grinned. "Sassy, rogue Mossad agent, sometimes I miss that little minx."

McGee frowned. The Ziva they had today was many great things...but then again, Tony had a point.

Tony looked at her closely, picking up the little details that even Ziva herself might miss.

"She's not doing a very good job," he stated, a little surprised. "Classic Ziva would have been more _wild, _hair would have been everywhere...She was very sexual back then."

"You think she's less sexual now?" McGee was a little surprised. Not at the fact that he had been the first to call Ziva sexual (out loud at least), but the fact that he seemed to believe it was no longer true.

"Compared to the Ziva I shared a bed with five years ago, yeah."

Great. So he was gonna pull _that _card. McGee remembered it well, knowing he had felt jealous the entire time. But when Tony, who was nothing but obnoxious and rude to him, got to sleep in a five star hotel suite with _Ziva_, of all people, of course he was going to be jealous! He was a waiter!

"But you guys were undercover. You were putting on a show."

Tony said nothing, for two reasons: one, he wanted to make McGee squirm and two, he was far too busy remembering the fun time he had had with Ziva that weekend.

"You were putting on a show, right?" McGee repeated. Tony could have sworn he heard a hint of panic in his friend's voice.

Tony cleared his throat loudly, and returned to the party in his head while McGee watched Ziva.

...

The sun, the blue sky, it would have been the perfect day for a game of softball and yet, the peace had to be disturbed by a bomb.

Ziva, being the best on the team with bombs, approached the barbeque. When she saw the temperature rising rapidly, she knew there was no way of disarming it in time. She had to get out of there, fast. But one other thing was on her mind: Tony. He was completely oblivious to what was about to happen.

The last thing Tony saw before being slammed into the grass under a sky of flames was Ziva bolting at him, full pace, shouting his name. When they heard the thundering roar of the explosion, they clung on to each other for dear life, holding each other tight.

Both had their guns in their hands, thanks to their quick reflexes, but were not in any rush to let go of each other. Their bodies tensed and their legs intertwined; a task that, if under different circumstances, would normally never happen. It would only be dreamed of. Tony had been quick to react, and held Ziva closely, not letting even an ember fall on her delicate being.

Ziva rolled on top of him, quite proud of her save, and looked into his emerald green eyes, which were glowing with...an emotion she couldn't quite put her finger on. All the noise in the background was blocked out, and the only sound they heard was each other panting as Tony lay under Ziva's weight, on the grass. It felt good after so long to feel her body against his, and it seemed to mean more this time. Perhaps it was because of the many events that had taken place since 'last time'. All he knew was that he was here, with Ziva looking into his eyes, and he was looking right back, hoping she was enjoying it as much as she was.

"This is nice," he whispered, and gulped. "I miss the old Ziva."

"I can tell," she replied, smiling at him.

"Don't flatter yourself. That's just my knee."

They both grinned at the memory, which Ziva had enjoyed just as much as Tony.

From the other side of the softball diamond, Gibbs watched his two agents carefully. They were so close, and had been in that position for much longer than necessary. It was clear they were both enjoying themselves. For a moment, he thought they might kiss, but when they rose from the ground, Ziva first, holding a hand out to Tony, which he took gladly, he realised they were far too smart for that. But he wasn't completely convinced they didn't have _something _going on, on the side. And if they weren't, Gibbs knew he had to come to terms with the fact that it might only be a matter of time.

**A/N: I was gonna make Tony and Ziva kiss for a minute there, but then I remembered these are tags, so yeah...reviews would be nice!**


	6. Cracked

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than usual. Had tons of homework, which I really should be doing now. Oh well, got a four day weekend to catch up on that! Anyway, this is going to be VERY short (but the A/N at the bottom is long), just an insight to the end scene. Enjoy and please review.**

_Oh Dear God._

Ziva watched Tony strut up and down the bullpen, in shock. He must really like this Ethel girl, to go this far for her.

His get-up was basically wide pants and a low shirt with a wig. He looked like he should be trick or treating. But instead, he was doing this for his girlfriend, who unbelievably found something like a disco costume sexy.

"Are you supposed to be Fat Elvis?" she asked, smirking.

Since Tony had never thought of himself as 'fat', he didn't really take offense to that. He simply tried to explain what he was to Ziva. "It's Travolta," he said with an accent. "Saturday Night Fever..." He caught her gaze and was forced to accept the reality.

"I know! It's awful, right?" He stamped his foot boldly and shuddered. "It feels even worse." Tony then asked himself why he was showing this outfit, which had only been for the bedroom, to his co-workers?

Tony almost smiled at the laughing faces of his co-workers. He had no intention of actually going with this get-up. In fact, he wanted to end it with Ethel. OK, it had only been a few days but the relationship was going nowhere. He had only been in it for the sex, and now that was ruined by his ridiculous costume. It may have been Halloween, but that didn't really make him feel any better about his current situation.

Maybe the three of them could go trick or treating. McGee could go as...something geeky like Darth Vader, maybe Yoda. And Ziva could go as an actual ninja! Although for some reason, he imagined her in a ballerina outfit. The fantasy had first come to him earlier that day, when she had suggested that Ethel might make _him _dress up as one. He could picture her so well, leotard showing off her thin body, hair pulled back into a tight bun. It seemed like the perfect fit for her.

The Senior Field Agent looked at Ziva and wondered what she liked. He silently hoped it was nothing. But he knew he would probably never find out.

**A/N: yeah, it was short, I know. Ooh, and I got some really exciting news via Facebook the other day about part of the November plot and for anyone who doesn't know, I'm gonna type it below but it will be in **_**Italic **_**so if you're happy to wait and see then you can do so. **

_**[As part of a two-part episode in November, a member of the team will have a 'potentially fatal' incident involving a shooting. According to executive producer Shane Brennan, the shooting will "open a door to the past" and it "explains a relationship which has kept fans guessing for several seasons." It is going to be McGee, Vance, Tony or Ziva.**_

_**My personal opinion on the matter is this: the team's dynamic as it is, is very good and killing off someone at this point in time would not be useful. I also believe, though, that it won't be Vance because frankly, does anyone actually like him? Also, there is no relationship between Vance and any of the other characters, and having him shot isn't going to reveal anything, so that pretty much rules him out. **_

_**It will likely talk about McAbby or Tiva. Knowing me, I'm hoping and praying it's Tiva. Spoilers early on did promise that we would come to learn how certain members of the team (e.g. Tony and Abby) came to join NCIS. It works either way but I really hope it's Tiva. They are my absolute favourite couple ever! Who's with me?]**_


	7. Broken Arrow

**A.N: OMG I am so sorry, I seriously thought I had submitted this! Oh well, here are the Broken Arrow tags (sorry they're so late again) and I will do the Enemies Foreign ones sometimes this weekend, probably tomorrow. Again, so sorry. That's my fault for having like six stories going and forgetting to post chapters.**

**Oh, and if anyone cares, Scottie Thompson (Jeanne Benoit) is going to star in the new movie Skyline.**

In Tony's eyes, Anthony DiNozzo Sr. visiting D.C. could never be a good thing. He didn't want to be around his father, the man who had mistreated him for most of his childhood and gave him difficulty as an adult, but at the same time just _had _to make sure he was safe. After losing one parent as a child, he didn't want to lose another.

Ziva barely had to wait for the order to follow Tony off on his trek to find his father. She hated seeing her partner so distraught, especially since she knew him well enough to know that when he was in this state of mind he almost always did something stupid. He pretended like he was fine, but inside he was panicking and going crazy. Ziva was the person who could see that the best and the one who could calm him down the most. She'd follow him to the edge of the Earth if it meant he would be safe, and Gibbs was well aware of that, which is why he wouldn't think twice about sending anyone else.

...

Undercover. His father and his partner were going undercover together into a party. It was practically his worst nightmare, considering that Senior was even more of a womaniser that he was and Ziva was overly fond of him.

Senior was well aware of Tony's feelings about the situation, and he also knew that there was virtually nothing that would change his mind about it.

"What's your relationship with Ziva?" Senior asked his son.

Tony was stunned by this question, especially since no one had ever asked him directly before. "Relationship? There is no relationship, it's strictly business."

This was not the most accurate statement. In fact, it had just been the first thing that popped into Tony's head. There was more than business, wasn't there? The touches, the looks, the baiting each other, it must all count for something. Or was that just his opinion? Well, obviously not, because his father had felt the need to ask. Did he see it too? Did he believe the answer he had been given?

"Good," he smiled. "Then you would mind if I make my move, if the opportunity should present itself?"

Tony rolled his eyes. This was the father he knew.

...

What Tony wouldn't give to be his father right now. With the low-cut front and non-existent back, Ziva's skin had never looked more touchable than it did now.

With his father's hand around Ziva's waist, Tony cringed as it slid too low. Would she hurt him? No, she didn't even get angry, she just batted his hand away as if it were nothing. Ziva barely even knew his father. He had been Ziva's partner for five years, and what kind of privileges did he get?

_No. Calm yourself. You like that about Ziva, that she's modest yet playful at the same time. Maybe the reason with you is because she knows you better._

Tony came out of his 'deep-in-thought' mode just in time to realise that their security had been compromised. He ripped off his headset in sync with McGee and raced off. He knew those two could probably handle it themselves, but he couldn't control his protective instincts. What he didn't know was which one of them he was trying to protect.

**A/N: I know it was short…blah blah blah. A review would be lovely, though. This story has gained quite a following, especially since it started as a one-shot tag. And now all that is left to do is wait for the return of Eli David and hopefully some nice Tiva along the way! :P**


	8. Enemies Foreign

**A/N: Hi, sorry this is later than normal. I must admit, I did like this episode. But I have a feeling that the shooting happened to Vance. After all, he was on the list of possibilities. What I don't know is why they would do that. I mean, what do they have to gain? They've pulled that trick before, Jenny died and the team got split up then put back together. Unless Jenny's not really dead and will return to working...nah I'm not that stupid. Anyway, maybe they'll all be fine, I don't know. Guess we'll just have to wait. But for now, here's a new chapter.**

It was a normal process. Apart from backgrounding, the team had nothing to do this early in a case, and watching McGee marvel over a piece of technology had been seen too many times to prove interesting.

While McGee thought it ingenious, Tony was suitably unimpressed. He swiped his wallet over the machine, not generating a beep.

"Because the extra four seconds it takes to remove your credit card from your wallet is just plain un-American. This doesn't work," he said, frowning at the object.

"The point is you control the card," McGee tried to explain, "which, in theory, reduces fraud risk at point of purchase." McGee gave up on Tony, who followed him as he walked over to Ziva.

"It still won't keep you hacky-types from stealing my numbers from the Matrix and...look at it, it doesn't work!" He waved his wallet over it again, still not activating the machine.

McGee looked at Tony, growing ever-tired of his geek insults. "That's right. You should still be terrified of my kind."

McGee handed it to Ziva, who pulled out her card and waved it over the screen, which beeped happily and said, _Read Successful._

"And apparently twenty-two year-old girls," Ziva finished.

I refuse to be afraid of twenty-two year-old girls, no matter what kind of magical pick-pocketing devices they're sporting," Tony said, walking with Ziva over to McGee's desk.

Ziva looked him up and down. Time for the bait of the morning. "If someone wants something out of your pants, they should use their hands."

Although a million things popped into Tony's head at that moment (nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine of those things completely inappropriate), he managed to keep completely focused on what he had been previously talking about. Ziva was irritated that she hadn't gotten _something _out of him, but was slightly amused because it was obvious that it had taken some effort on his part. She smiled at McGee, knowing he had been awaiting Tony's response just as much.

"The thing about these devices," Tony continued. "Is that they're virtually impossible to virtually police. How do you keep the DiCaprio out of your head?"

Ziva intended to hook him. "Mm, yeah he is dreamy," she said in a deep voice. She awaited the results but before Tony could respond McGee started talking about the crime again.

...

Tony was on his partner's tail the second they got a match on the credit card.

Once they were side by side, guns at the ready, she murmured his name, knowing she didn't need to say much more to get her message of worry across.

"Ninja senses tingling?" he asked.

If it were not for the danger, she might have smiled at that. But they stood now in a different position; Tony covering Ziva's back and Ziva holding her gun at a woman behind a dumpster.

"NCIS! Put your weapon down!"

"You put your weapon down!" the woman replied loudly, with an accent.

At the sound of her voice, Ziva was a little taken aback. She could never misplace that accent.

"Malachi, I recognise this woman," the girl said in another language, Hebrew, to the man they had been following.

Ziva turned towards the man. "Malachi?" she asked, thinking it could not possibly be who she thought it was.

"Hello, Ziva," Malachi replied, looking perfectly calm.

Tony, in the middle of all this and still not understanding completely, refused to let it go this long without him having a word in. "Oh good, the Israelis are back."

_*Freeze black and white*_

"Leot, Leot," Tony chanted, pacing around the unfamiliar Israeli woman. "It's like music." He quickly made eye contact with a very unhappy-looking Ziva, hopefully conveying to her that he was only flirting to get on her good side, in hope to get some information out of her. It was always a good technique. He had used it for years, even before NCIS.

"In Hebrew, it means 'you are the one for me', Tony," Leot replied, somewhat believing Tony's convincing performance.

"My name roughly translated to two parts of the human leg." _And then a little joke to break the unfamiliarity attraction that comes with meeting a new woman. _

Wanting to vomit at the sight of his partner with another woman as she almost always did, Ziva felt the need to jump in. "Leot is one of the most common names in Israel," she sneered.

Much to Ziva's disappointment, Leot was not thrown by this comment at all. "Only the grandmothers are named Ziva," she retorted. Tony couldn't help but picture Ziva grey-haired and old.

"So what brings you to D.C?" McGee asked the strange couple.

"Cherry blossoms," Malachi replied, almost sarcastically.

"Actually that's in the spring."

"All we have to offer in November are elections and turkeys," Tony said quickly, pacing toward Leot again. "I really like those boots, Leot. I'm not speaking too fast for you, am I?"

"I understand," Leot said. "You are very...tongue and ear?"

"She means tongue and cheek," Ziva said, clenching her jaw.

And then Tony realised that only on Ziva were the English mistakes truly adorable, and he was almost proud that she had corrected one herself.

Tony kept looking at Leot, still playing that he was on her side, that he was attracted to her, when really he wanted to be doing something else. But he knew he was the only man for the job. McGee certainly couldn't do it.

"Don't put words in the girl's mouth," Tony told his partner.

...

Malachi and Tony were waiting together, and Tony took it as the chance to ask a few questions.

"How long have you and Leot been together? As partners, I mean. You must be her first...partner."

"She is young," Malachi replied. "What she lacks in experience she makes up for with a passion unlike any I have ever seen."

"Am I sensing something between the two of you?" If Tony was right, he wanted to know how he and Leot made it work. Not for any particular reason other than curiosity. Well, that and Leot subconsciously reminded him of Ziva, especially in her early days.

Malachi shrugged. "Nothing serious."

"You're not sleeping together, then?"

"Of course we're sleeping together, it's just nothing serious."

Tony sighed. "I gotta get back to Israel." He could only dream of a world where sleeping with a co-worker would be considered 'nothing serious.'

...

"It's a good thing you're back, Probie, 'cause Leot killed Gibbs and Ziva," Tony told McGee as they entered the bullpen.

"We killed you first, Tony," she shot back.

"Ah, I've seen this before. The popular pretty girl gets jealous when the hot new transfer comes in and steals all the limelight. It's in practically every high school movie from the 70s and 80s."

Although she didn't show it, Ziva was a little worried that Tony was beginning to see through her, even though he called her pretty. Thankfully, Gibbs entered and brought with him a prompt change of topic.

...

**A/N: So there you have it. Really looking forward to next week's ep. Oh, and a heads up—I am going away a lot after Christmas and there aren't Internet connections that I can use to watch the new episodes, and in Oz they aren't even playing the double ep until 2011 sometime so...yeah. What I'm basically saying is I will definitely do those chapters but they won't be on time. And I will try to write other stories as much as possible but I can't post anything. :( Anyway...I hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. False Witness

**A/N: I am back! It feels good to be writing some more of this story, after so many weeks. I decided not to do a chapter on Enemies Domestic because I knew it was too centred on Vance and there was no Tiva, really. Even if I did write something it would have been, like, three lines long. So here is a new chapter. Sorry it's late, but I had a friend over and not to seem mean or anything but she's the type of person who would think I'm a real freak for writing fanfiction, but you don't want to hear about my boring life. On with the story!**

"Agent Gibbs seems like a capable investigator," said the DA. Ziva felt it was a conversation starter. She barely knew the woman, but she knew enough to knew that if she did know her then she wouldn't like her.

"There is none better," Ziva replied. Ziva truly believed this. It was one of those things that no matter what happened and how much you are betrayed, you can always believe in it. That, and she hoped it would be enough for the woman to let her do her job.

"And, um, Agent DiNozzo?" the woman prodded.

Ziva rolled her eyes while looking through her camera lens. "He is...also capable." She took another photo.

The Israeli turned her back to the woman and opened the closet with her foot and the flash on her camera went off three more times.

"And, uh, single?"

Ziva was a little stunned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I just noticed that he wasn't wearing a ring."

_Oh boy. Here we go. _Ziva respected that Tony was a womaniser and she knew that he was quite attractive in some ways but she hated getting involved in his love life. She sighed and simply examined the photo she had just taken.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, are you and he...?"

"No!" Ziva stopped her before she could say any more. "No, my relationship with him is strictly professional and barely that," she continued as she slipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

The woman wasn't so sure anymore that she should advance on Agent DiNozzo. Agent David had been far too quick to answer her. It seemed like she was leaving something out. But still, Agent DiNozzo was certainly very handsome. She wouldn't pass an opportunity like this up easily.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I, uh..."

Ziva turned around, and had the sudden urge to slap the woman. She was becoming extremely irritating. "We're in the middle of an investigation and you a trial," she said, as nicely as she could.

"I know, I just like to keep my options open." She smiled and Ziva returned to her work.

"Did you know that the majority of people meet their spouses at work?" she continued.

Ziva bit her tongue. An interesting yet slightly unsettling fact, she let out a little laugh.

"Not something I have high hopes for." She was telling the truth. While the people she worked with meant the world to her, she was at NCIS to be an investigator. It just helped to have people you look forward to seeing when you get there.

...

Ziva hated this feeling.

The feeling that something in her never-quite-perfect world wasoff balance. It was the one thing that stopped her life from being calm and easy. It was like a bug on a windscreen.

And now, this feeling was back. It seemed almost like someone she had known a very long time that controlled that one thing that was wrong in her life. It followed her everywhere. And now, it had made Tony that one wrong thing.

She and McGee had decided that one of them had to talk to him, and since they were in the observation room together and interrogation had not yet begun, Ziva figured this was a good time. After all, she believed that she saw through him more than the others did; saw him for what he truly was, under all the goofiness. But this wasn't him, this was somebody else. Somebody new and unfamiliar, who had taken away the Tony she knew and had come to love.

With her opinion that the DA was annoying remaining unchanged, she shut off the microphone so they could talk.

"Thanks," Tony said. "I was gettin' a headache."

"Really?" Ziva asked, shocked. "This is usually your favourite part, getting to watch reality TV at work, as you call it."

"Well, people change, Ziva," he said seriously, not looking up from the file in his hand."

"Yes, but—" she took the file from him so she would have his undivided attention—"not that quickly."

Tony didn't move; didn't seem affected by that statement. So she continued.

"And yet, here we have this new Tony, who arrives early, stays late, turns down advances from beautiful women, and has not made a single joke in the past...what? Two days!"

That seemed to get the job done.

"I haven't?" Tony asked, sounding a little surprised.

Ziva just said, "Hm." Tony assumed it to mean, "Do you see my point now?"

"Are you sure?" he clarified.

"Huh," was all he received in reply. Ziva looked at him as if to say, "When am I wrong about these things?"

Tony could practically feel Ziva inside his head. He wanted it to stop before he had to have one of those touchy-feely moments where he talked about his emotions.

"Well, we are in the middle of a case," he said.

"Has not stopped you before!" Ziva replied, irritated that he had closed himself up again.

"Well it's stopping me now!" he snapped. "And I'm sorry if you're losing sleep over it but I can't be responsible for everyone's feelings."

_Now we're getting somewhere, _Ziva thought, although part of her hated seeing Tony like this and knowing that she had caused it, but she knew it was for the greater good.

"Everyone," she said calmly. "For example..."

"You! And McGee, and the Brenda Bitners of the world, everyone!"

Ziva tried to remember. "Brenda..."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Bitner. The girl who posted online that we were in a committed relationship last year."

Now Ziva knew exactly who he was talking about. "Yes. Yes, but if I remember correctly, the only thing you were committed to was a one night stand."

"That's right." He paused, knowing deep down that opening up to Ziva was the right thing to do. "I just found out that she checked herself into a depression treatment facility or something after she wrapped her car around a tree. Nice one, huh?"

"And you feel responsible?" Ziva asked gently.

"No. I mean I barely knew the girl. I'm just sayin'..."

"Well clearly she was a troubled woman."

"It's clear now, isn't it?"

Ziva had to try and say something that bugged him again. That was the way to get information out of him, which is why intimidation never worked as an interrogation technique for him, like with Saleem in Somalia.

"Mm. So it must be unsettling to think that you didn't notice at the time. Especially since your job is to help people who are in trouble."

"I don't know why this has gotten under my skin like this," Tony said, looking at his reflection in the glass. "I mean of all things. Maybe instead of having a mid-life crisis I'm having a mid-life crazy."

That was it. Tony needed to understand that he was worrying everyone, and that they needed him to be himself, otherwise the team didn't work. What the MCRT had that so many others didn't was a perfect balance. They had a fearless leader, who was always the one to go to when in trouble, and who always had the right call. There was the geek, the assassin and there was the joker. They were all so different and it made them almost invincible.

Ziva grabbed Tony's forearms and forced him to face her straight-on.

"Look, she began sternly. "You are not crazy, OK? You are just...growing up." The idea of a man his age learning to grow up _now _was funny in some ways, but both were in too much of a serious mood to see that. "Now some lessons are more painful as we grow older," she continued, "when the stakes are higher. But, you need to find balance. And yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes_, you need to treat people more respectfully, especially when it comes to matters...of the heart." Ziva lowered her voice, so as to end on a gentle note. "But you need to be who you are."

_Wow. _Tony hadn't realised Ziva was so...he couldn't even find a word for it. She had always seen right through him, but he didn't realise she had seen so clearly.

"Who am I?" he asked, wanting to give her what she was asking for.

"You are Tony DiNozzo," she said, a smile playing at her lips at the sound of his name. "The class clown. And that is why we love you."

Tony knew what he had to do now. He had to be the Tony that Ziva and the team loved.

...

He planned to come back with a bang, with a little help from their Petty Officer, he had planned the ultimate surprise.

As the confetti flew around the room and the music started, Tony couldn't help but smile at the way Ziva pulled out her gun as if it had been a bomb or something. He waited for her to realise it had been him, which she did as soon as she caught his eye.

"You," she said breathlessly. She didn't show it, but she was relieved, no, overjoyed to have her Tony back. She would always say how annoying he was but whenever he was gone she missed him the most. She let the awaiting smile creep onto her lips, and looked right at her partner, who was grinning right back, and she knew she was in the right place.

**A/N: I really liked this episode. Jerry (AKA the missing P.O.) seemed to have the right ideas about the team. You know, McAbby, Tiva...would have liked to see some conversations about that. It would have been like the Tony/Ziva elevator scene where they talk awkwardly about Deep Six without looking at each other (it might be in the episode 'Smoked'). Anyway, a review would be the best thing ever! Happy Holidays!**


	10. Ships in the Night

**A/N: It's been so long! It's nice to be writing this story again. I just got back from holiday and I'm ready. Oh and by the way, I have a new YouTube channel, it's "NCISashyy" and I have one Tiva fan video up so far, with another one close to being finished. My old channel (superashy8) has a few Tiva vids too but they're my first ones so they're not that good. Anyway, here is a new chapter!**

**Oh, and this chapter is DEFINITELY more from Tony's POV, and it's pretty short.**

Tony DiNozzo looked depressingly at the clock as the little hand fell on the number 2.

"2:00am on a Friday night," he grunted as he shut the drawer closed angrily. "In a parallel universe," he called out to his co-workers as he re-entered the bullpen. "The Tony DiNozzo that didn't become a cop is walking out of a bar with a beautiful lady that he doesn't know the name of...yet."

"How romantic," Ziva said sarcastically, but obviously somewhat tired from the lack of sleep the team had had over the past few nights.

"As romantic as your Cuban Casanova?"

Tony couldn't help it. Whenever he had the opportunity, whenever someone mentioned romance, he slipped a question to Ziva about Mr Miami. OK, she wasn't open about her love life like Tony was but she had no need to be this private. After assurance from her that they were just friends, Tony was fine for a while. Then he heard from McGee who heard from Abby who heard from Gibbs who heard from Ziva that the two were spending Christmas together after they'd known each other three months...that's not what friends do. Rarely did he see any of the others out of the office at all. The occasional getting drunk in Gibbs' basement was an exception, of course, and he had been known to go out for a beer with McGee but they'd known each other _years. _

Tony didn't know much, but what he did know was that whatever Ziva had with this guy, it was more than friendship.

"Must be tough," he said, prying further and further, very well knowing that if he did so too much it could result in trouble. "Making time for each other. You're stuck here, finishing case reports and he's frolicking in the Miami sun."

"He travels," Ziva told him, determined for him not to know too much. "A lot. Which is why I'm using comp time to take three days off next week to go see him."

_Oh no, this is not good. OK, DiNozzo, calm yourself. Unless she says anything about a hotel it's all fine. But what if she stays at his place? "Who's gonna take the couch?" "Well, I can't because of my back problems." "Let's flip a coin." Or better yet we could just have sex! Can't say it hasn't happened before, David. _

Oh boy, he was starting to lose it.

"You can't do that," Tony replied, not sure whether he was talking about Miami Man or the comp time.

"Why not? We're adults."

Tony decided it was better not to talk about _that _part of the relationship.

...

**A/N: I know it was short and there was a few other Tiva scenes in the episode but I think that one was the only one with any potential insight. The 'batnap' scene, for example, I would have just been repeating what was on the show. Anyway, I hope you liked this and I will hopefully get enough Tiva from 'Recruited' to write a new chapter. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**-ashy8 ;)**


	11. Recruited

**A/N: Since you guys have been so patient with me submitting stuff late all the time, I thought I'd do this one while the episode is still fresh in my head. Enjoy!**

Tony couldn't help it.

He could never help it.

He was staring at the empty desk across from him.

_What is wrong with you, DiNozzo? She's only been gone a couple days. It usually takes weeks for you to get this bad._

McGee looked compassionately at the older agent, who he considered to be one of his closest friends. It was obvious that whenever Ziva was gone he was hit the hardest, even if it was just for a few days.

"So..." Tim began, startling Tony a little. He had obviously thinking deeply about something. _More like someone. _"Where is she?"

"Who?" Tony asked, immediately cursing himself for not being able to come up with something better. _"Who?" Really?_

"Tony, Ziva's been gone since Thursday."

"Oh! Zi...Ziva...gosh, I hadn't noticed," Tony stuttered.

Tim rolled his eyes and smiled to his paperwork. Tony always noticed. Today was no exception. "You are lying."

"McGoo, I have better things to do than to obsess over the whereabouts of our little miss fancy-pants Ziva."

"Yeah, like what?" Tim asked sceptically.

"Well for instance, there's lunch. Today I'm thinking falafel."

_Lies, _Tim thought. _Trying to pass off the fact that he was thinking more about lunch than Ziva was untrue on any day._

"Tony," McGee said in a caring but no-nonsense voice. Kind of like Gibbs, but less scary.

"Alright," Tony replied as his brows shaped his eyes into an unhappy expression. "She spent the weekend with him."

"Him who?"

"The Sire of South Beach, the King of Key West, the man with the...Mr...running out of things to call him," Tony answered with a disapproving look on his face. "She won't even tell us his _name._"

Tim sighed. Tony really needed to get a life. _Or a wife. _

...

McGee was the only one who heard the elevator that evening as the two discussed the case. Only after a brief slap to the arm did he realise just who it was.

Ziva walked into the bullpen with a big smile on her face and waved a gloved hand happily at the two men.

"I thought you were in Miami! You look positively alpine."

"He came to me," Ziva explained. "We went skiing again, this time in Vermont."

"Vermont, that's..." _Romantic. _"So quaint. With all those little country inns," _Probably only one bed, _"and cosy fires," _nothing more romantic than a warm fire on a cold night,_ "and sticky maple syrup that gets everywhere."

"He enjoys nature. _And _I discovered he's a fantastic cook, he made this delicious dinner," Ziva continued, smiling fondly at the memory.

"So he's a real Renaissance man, huh?" Tony asked, knowing she was in the mood to be divulging information.

"He is an experienced man who knows how to appreciate life. There is a difference."

"So when do we get to meet him?" Tim asked. "And please tell us his name."

"Oh, no, wait, let me guess: Zeus? Thor?"

"His name is Ray," Ziva said, clearly enjoying the taste of his name on her tongue.

"Ray," Tony said in such a fake, high voice that he wasn't sure if he even believed that he sounded remotely happy, let alone Ziva. But he didn't stop. "What a nice little name! Ray, like Ray Crock or Ray Charles."

_OK, so we know this much about Miami Man: he lives in Miami, obviously, so he must be tan. Ziva really likes his company, he loves nature and he's a great cook. And his name is Ray. Ray like a drop of golden sun. And Tony knew how much Ziva loved __The Sound Of Music__.___

Ziva could see how uncomfortable Tony was getting. She knew he cared and was just trying to protect her. It was, after all, part of his job.

"I promise you, Ray is a good man," Ziva said reassuringly.

Tony shrugged it off like he didn't care but he couldn't help keep his eyes away from hers.

...

The next day, Ziva wore her hair straight.

Tony liked it when she wore it straight. She looked so pretty. But Ziva always looked pretty.

Of course, he would never tell her that.

_But why not?_

He remembered after Jenny died Abby was so upset because she never told Jenny that she was a snappy dresser. She would have smiled. Ziva would smile if he told her that.

And he loved it when Ziva smiled.

_Enough, _he told himself. _You spent the last three days at work worrying about her, now she's back and she's fine and you need to think about something else._

"Hey, Tony," Tim whispered when Ziva went to the bathroom. "Do ya think Ziva kinda looks like Salma Hayek?"

Tony groaned. He was never going to get that image out of his head.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know it was a bit of a stretch in places but I'm happy with it. I hope we get to meet Ray soon, and now we can call him something other than Miami Man. Let's hope Tony doesn't shoot this boyfriend, it didn't turn out so well last time. **


	12. Freedom

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a bunch for the reviews, you're all awesome! Oh, and a warning: if you want a spoiler (it was on Facebook, I'll be honest), skip to the bottom. Well, read first! I'll underline it so you know where it is if you'd prefer to wait.**

Ziva watched across the bullpen at the two arguing men that entered early that Tuesday morning. As usual, Tony made a comment about the fact that he had a life and McGee didn't…it was nothing out of the ordinary. Still, it darkened her day just a little to see it.

"I do not like seeing you two fight," she told the two, as they separated.

It was true. Others may say she and McGee had a brother-sister relationship, but she never quite understood that. After all, her upbringing had been very different to those who had that opinion. He was, however, one of her closest friends, and Tony was, well, Tony. She needn't dwell on that.

McGee strolled over to his desk to find a package. Intrigued, anxious and confused all at once, he decided to open it and spare himself the suspense.

All of them were shocked when an inflatable hula dancer popped out of the box. Ziva simply raised her eyebrows in amusement, and jumped when the inflatable did, to hit Tim in the face.

McGee was not sure what to say. He _certainly _hadn't expected this. He would have sooner expected a disembodied head, or like Tony, antibiotic-resistant Y-pestis, sent to him in the mail before this. "Um…" was all he said before looking accusingly at Tony who, if he was guilty, was doing a wonderful job of hiding it. "That's real funny, Tony."

The accused man just laughed. "You think I did this?" he asked. Although, he had given his co-workers a fair amount of reason to think that. Ziva seemed to agree.

"I would not put it past you," she said, still a little fixated on the doll. Of all the strange things to send in the mail, why this?

"Guys!" Tony said in a high voice. "Come on, a little credit, please. I've _grown _past this sophomore stuff." He grabbed the doll and moved it around in its box. "I mean, who would do something so _genius?_ McGee with a plastic girlfriend."

Tony turned to the younger man with a serious expression and continued, "Congratulations, Tim, she's very sweet," to which Ziva smiled.

When they found out McGee's credit card details were attached, Ziva advised him to cancel his card.

"Now all I need to do is figure out how to deflate this," he said.

Tony reached over expertly. "Oh, that's easy. There's always a button right here on the back of the neck…" He reached around to find the button when he froze, feeling both Ziva's and McGee's gaze on him. He looked back at the Israeli. "There's no reason I should know that."

She smiled once more, knowing there was probably plenty of reasons for him to know that.

…

"I'll look for the owner," Ziva said in a professional manner when they walked in the door of the bar.

Tony sniffed. "Ah, I love the smell of fresh felt in the morning," he said, making a movie reference that he thought even Ziva would get.

"I do not know what that means," she said, and pointing out that she obviously didn't get the reference, "I do not think I want to."

The two approached some oddly-coloured pool tables, set out very neatly, ready for a game to start.

"It's a little Apocalypse Now reference, but never mind," he said, without the heart to explain it. "I was talking about pool tables; traditionally green…for some reason these are red."

Tony stood at the top of one of the tables, examining it, while Ziva circled them.

"I did not know you were a pool dolphin, Tony," she said, looking quite serious as she usually did when she messed up an idiom.

Tony picked up the pool rack and twirled it a few times in his hands. "It's pool shark," he corrected, feeling good to do so, as she did not mess up as much anymore. It was the 'Old Ziva', one he sometimes missed. "And yes, I was a champion at my Baltimore precinct in the late nineties."

Ziva's eyes widened. "Late nineties?" Tony tried as he often did to read her voice. Either she was shocked, or was trying to wind him up. Or both.

She laughed heartily. "That makes you sound so—"

"What?" he cut her off, holding two pool balls in his hand. "Old? Please don't say old."

"I didn't say it, you did," she replied smartly, the smile on her face showing she was once again amused.

Tony put the pool balls down, knowing he was beaten, at least as far as their usual banter concerned. It looked like today he was going to be the one to deliver the blow that hurt a little.

"I bet Renaissance Ray wouldn't even know his way around a pool table," he defended.

Why did he have to bring Ray into this? It was his only leverage over Ziva, and he wasn't even sure it could be classified as leverage. It certainly didn't make him look any better from Ziva's point of view.

She just laughed again, but this time it wasn't quite as happy. She hated to be reminded by Tony of Ray. It shattered their little world they had when they were together. Things with him had gone past concerned and were distancing into jealous. She was beginning to feel a little apprehensive about the whole situation. She hoped dearly this wouldn't be a repeat of what happened with Michael. She hated to think about it, but she had a fair bit recently, especially since Tony's behaviour was following the same pattern. She was, however, of the belief that she had convinced Tony that Ray was a good man. Although he probably wouldn't believe that unless they had met, and before he had met Ziva, so his feelings, whatever they may be and God forbid he ever announce them, would not get in the way.

"You know, Tony, you do not wear jealousy very well," she said. "It makes your face look all—" she made a hand gesture "—pinchy."

"Pinched," he said, working up a defence in his head until he heard laughter. It was the owner.

He smiled in a friendly manner at the two agents. "Oh, I know a bickering couple when I hear one," he said.

Although Tony was quick to introduce himself, and Ziva as a _probationary _agent as that was still her official title, he did not deny that they were not a couple. He thought he would leave that to Ziva, who was probably already very irritated at him. This was probably why she got along better with McGee, but sometimes Tony just couldn't help himself.

"And we are _not _a couple," Ziva told the man, right on cue.

"Could've fooled me," he replied, smiling.

OK, it was a little funny when they were not in the middle of a stupid fight (which lately Ziva had the feeling could actually go somewhere, not necessarily in a good direction, if they were left uninterrupted for more than a few minutes), but Ziva was getting a little tired of denying her relationship with Tony. First was that DA, who just wanted to go out with Tony, then Jerry, their Petty Officer from a case the month before, and now this man. She had heard from McGee that DiNozzo Senior had asked Tony about their relationship and even Nora Williams, their witness from Paris almost a year ago, had had her suspicions about the two. It was getting more frequent and, to be honest, a little ridiculous. Nevertheless, each time someone said it she got a new image in her head of them as a couple, at a park or lunch. And sometimes, she _dared _to think that maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing ever.

**A/N: Reviews? I had a fair bit to say, today. AND…drumroll please, here is your spoiler…it's a total shocker if you haven't heard it!**

_**Sound the alarm, someone's trespassing on Tiva! **_

_**NCIS has tapped former Brothers & Sisters actress Sarah Jane Morris to join the cast for a major arc, sources confirm to me exclusively. **_

_**Jane will play Erica Jane "EJ" Barrett, a new NCIS agent who shakes up the team dynamic and sets off sparks with Michael Weatherly's Tony. **_

_**Morris' first episode is slated to air this spring. **_

**Of course a bunch of idiots thought CBS were being stupid and mistyping 'Ziva'. Seriously? And you call yourself an NCIS fan? Right. I mean I get that not everyone supports it but at least they know what it is.**

**My opinion: although many are anxious and upset by this casting decision, as they are afraid it will mess up a) Tiva altogether and b) the team dynamic and c) possibly the whole show. I think we should give EJ a chance to wow us. I mean, some people hated Ziva when she came on the show because they loved Kate and now they like her, so you never know. Besides, while Shane Brennan is, as Betherzz put it, 'anti-Tiva', I don't believe he would ever close a door without opening a window. Think about Jeanne and Michael. There were some big moments, both during and after those relationships. I'd love to hear your opinion, though.**


	13. Kill Screen

**A/N: I'm warning you, this is EXTREMELY short, but I felt bad for not doing anything in ages…Review?**

"You were lucky, McGee," Ziva sighed as they faced the bullpen. "Tony and I had to wait three hours for the firemen to open the fire doors."

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to sit down at her desk.

"You enjoyed every minute of it," Tony smirked.

Enjoyed? That might have been a bit of a stretch. There were several things stopping it from being enjoyable.

The first was the fact that, alone, no one was there to keep things under control. If they got too close or one of them said something particularly attracting, nobody was present to stop things from going too far, and five years of trapping the somewhat obvious attraction inside made things a little difficult at times.

To stop the first problem from happening, and to not drive themselves insane with boredom, they had to talk, and when there's time, there's danger. It was mindless chat. Tony only really wanted to know about Ray and Ziva wanted to tell him, but Tony knowing everything is usually not a good thing.

So, for three hours, they chattered about work, Tony talked about a few movies, and Ziva may have just tried to let something subtle slip into the words, but he didn't seem to notice it.

He would probably never notice it.

**A/N: Like I said, short, but I felt guilty. Come on, NCIS writers, give me something to work with here! Reviews?**


End file.
